


You would never… would you?

by Bearonamountain



Category: Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearonamountain/pseuds/Bearonamountain
Summary: [Script offer] You would never… would you? [F4M] CW: [Rape] [Non consent] [Humiliation] [Manipulation] [Schadenfreude] [Exploiting your envy] [Look what you did] [You will burn forever] [Fearplay] [Throatfucking] [Vaginal] [Anal] [Sadistic]
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 1





	You would never… would you?

[Script offer] You would never… would you? [F4M] CW: [Rape] [Non consent] [Humiliation] [Manipulation] [Schadenfreude] [Exploiting your envy] [Look what you did] [You will burn forever] [Fearplay] [Throatfucking] [Vaginal] [Anal] [Sadistic] 

Hi everyone!

If you can’t tell by the content warnings, this is the darkest script I’ve written so far. It’s an attempt to genuinely creep myself out, along with all of you. Let me know if it worked.

Synopsis: You the listener, are a gentle, lonely soul walking in the woods to get away from the world for a bit. You are met by the performer, who knows all about you, including your darkest, most sadistic desires. She has kidnapped a young woman who has been the love of your life for as long as you can remember, and manipulates you into brutally raping her. By going along with this, you ruin the only true friendship you’ve ever had, and are now doomed to burn for an eternity after this life. Now have a nice evening…  
It is possible to make this a collaboration script, but it is also fully possible for one performer to play both characters. The victim character does not have lines of dialogue, and is mostly meant to be improved.

Huge Disclaimer: This is a fictional fantasy, and the actions described in it are not condoned whatsoever. If you have any sensitivity to the themes describes in the tags, please take care of yourself and think twice before you read this.

I love getting comments on everything I write, including anonymous ones. A huge thank you to everyone in this community who has encouraged me to keep exploring new themes and territories as a writer. I probably would never have dared to write this without you. Now I am going to need a long shower to wash all of this inner darkness away. Please take care of yourselves, and love yourselves, everyone.

Free, fluffy bare hugs from me to you  
Bear

The script

[In a forest, by a river. Optional ambient sound effects]

[Very close, uncomfortably intimate, whispering in the listener’s ear] Hello, young man.

[Pause]

Don’t let my voice frighten you. I am merely… someone you secretly wish for.

[Pause]

[Talking more normally, but sinister] Yes, did you not just make a wish? For someone to come along and listen to your worries? To your sorrows? I hear you, young man, and I obey. Even the inner biddings you don’t know about… or won’t admit to. How is it that you wandered into these parts again?

[Pause]

[Understanding] So… you were stuck in old memories, and you made it into these woods, where no one would notice you? How romantic. How old fashioned… chivalrous. I bet you are a man of strong principles, aren’t you? A man with a code of ethics that you never break. Help the needy, feed the poor, defend the week. Something like that.

[Pause]

[Content] Good. You are a rare sight, young man. And quite the amusing one. Yes, I find you highly entertaining. 

[Pause]

Why is this? Well, I will tell you, in time. But first, I need to let you know something, just to set the record straight: I knew you were on your way here before you came.

[Pause]

[Amused] I have been keeping an eye on you for a while, young man, and I already know what old memories you speak of, including the ones you want to keep silent about. Walk in the forest with me. See that distant fire? I have something waiting for you there. Something that reflects upon the hidden wishes within your soul. Follow me.

[Footsteps on forest leaves while you keep talking to him]

[Seductive] You see, my lost little boy, the reason I find you amusing is how you remind me of so many other men I have encountered along my path in life. True to your word. Pompous in all your naivety. What is it that you think you want? Closure? Inner peace? The ability to return to your… perfect and pathetic strive for piety? Something like that?

[Pause]

[Laughing, mockingly] Oh you are almost admirable in your played innocence. I’m sure you require of yourself to look… untainted by this world… to others around you. Unmoved by selfish desires. Why is that? Did you not come out here to be alone with your memories? With your emotions? Yes you did. So, let me start telling you about what it is that you really want, and why you really are here. Scared? No? Maybe you should be… let me start telling you about your real wishes. 

[Pause]

[Explaining] Have you… ever noticed the young women around you? Yes, the ones who attract you the way… I do. Have you ever payed special attention to how they talk? What their laughter sounds like? You have, huh? How about when one of them must adjust her clothing, or needs to bend over in front of you, and you can just swear she’s done it on purpose? Can you see where I’m leading you yet?

[Pause]

[Amused] Of course. That’s what you tell yourself, is it not? You would never. How many times have you forced those three words into your head, desperate for them to hide the truth about what you really think? “You would never” let yourself be led astray. “You would never” catch sinful thoughts. You would certainly “never” think to yourself that… such slutty behavior shouldn’t go unpunished… would you?

[Pause]

[Tempting] You… wouldn’t want to take out your frustration on a fragile, innocent young woman who meant no harm, and who just can’t help having the kind of body she has, would you? You wouldn’t fantasize in detail about how to… correct that behavior? How to bring about justice? 

[Pause]

[Tempting] Oh yes… Justice. You like that word, don’t you? Sounds like a noble cause, does it not? And in your mind, you need it. You need justice, for all the times you’ve been tempted, don’t you? All those seductive smiles, all that… deceit. You know that’s what it is, don’t you? When a girl teases you into lusting for her, only to reveal her true nature to you and leave you humiliated. Do you really think that a… just… world should allow such… deceit? Such… emasculation?

[Pause]

[Sinister] What’s that? You don’t want to… feel entitled? [Laughing] Entitled… to the things that should have been rightfully yours from the beginning? Entitled to correcting a girl’s slutty behavior by… fucking her? By claiming ownership of her sinful little cunt? By forcing her down on her knees, making her lick and suck the juices off your cock? By making her swallow your load, and lick up every drop… until she learns her place? 

[Pause]

[Seductive] Let me tell you, my boy… You. Are. Entitled. Entitled to all the things you dream of, even in the darkest corners of your mind, and I will prove it to you. Now look at me, and tell me once again… what is it that you really want?

[Pause]

[Laughing] What? Me? You want to do those things to… me? As a punishment for what? Telling you the truth about yourself? Relieving you of all that self-denial that you have had to walk around with your whole life, just because someone once told you to be “respectful” and “decent”? You want to take it out on me? Interesting…

[Pause]

[Sinister] No… I’ll tell you what, boy: I don’t believe you. I think you have someone else in mind, but you won’t admit it to me. Let’s go through this from the beginning, shall we? You see… I know your story from years back. Even how you grew up. That’s right. You had two neighbors, if I remember correctly? One on each side of your house? Who were they again? Ah yes, a girl and a boy. And you used to play together, didn’t you? How innocent. How pure. How would your little games turn out? Yes, now I remember. A story as old as time, huh? You and the boy competed, every single day, for the attention of the girl. Just for fun of course. No harm done, just children being children. And that’s the end of that little story, isn’t it? Oh, it isn’t? Interesting. Well, tell me more then, boy.

[Pause]

[Ominous] Yes… The years passed… and you started to see the boy and the girl differently, didn’t you? You started getting those little butterflies for that girl. You wanted to be alone with her. You awaited the day when the boy would be sick, with giddy anticipation, didn’t you? Did you ever fantasize about… making him sick? Maybe… slip something in his food, oh so discretely? Maybe challenge him to a little climbing competition, and figure out the most delicate little ways to make him… slip… loose his grip? Did you ever have thoughts like that?

[Pause]

[Mocking, tempting] Oh, yes, and now those three words are coming back again. You. Would. Never. “You would never” act on such low and petty urges, would you? And… what about if no one could see you? What if someone could guarantee that you’d never get caught? Never have to face any consequences? What if you could hurt this little boy, and it would remain a secret to every single soul but me and you. Would you do it then?

[Pause]

[Toying with him] Oh no… not the boy. That was another little red herring wasn’t it? After all, you don’t have nearly as much interest in him as in… Yes… let’s go back to… the girl. What was her name again? Such a pretty little name. How did your dreams about her develop? Such sweet, noble daydreams about laying her body bare for your touches, playing with it and making her shiver… before making your way down between her silky smooth, soft thighs and draining the ecstasy out of her needy little clit. Such gentle moments of pleasure you wanted to give her, didn’t you? So… altruistic.

[Pause]

[Speaking to his darker sides] And then… yeah, you know exactly what happened. You’ve repeated that turn of events in your head for years now, haven’t you? She went off and married… him? Him of all men? When she had a perfect, loving man like you right there in front of her? Now how did that make you feel, I wonder? Happy for her? Respectful of her wishes? Determined to admire her quietly and oh so politely from a distance? From the solitude of your little cabin, at night, when you could hear the two of them fucking like animals from the other side of that little path?

[Pause]

[Sarcastic] Yeah, you must have felt so, so happy… Happy that the love of your life could experience all those outer-worldly explosions of pleasure in her body… Am I right? What did you imagine them doing, that would make her moan like that? Maybe she submitted to his every dirty fantasy, huh? Maybe she came on his huge cock while he pounded into her sweet, obedient little cunt? Do you think her juices dripped from him onto the floor? Or do you think she used them as lube, gladly took all of his manhood into her tight, virgin little ass, and loved every second of it? Even the pain? How much of a submissive slut do you think she was for him? Do you think she let him spank her loudly and turn her ass cheeks all red and bruised? Or maybe choke her, while he assfucked her into obedience? Do you think she let him take his hard cock straight out of her ass and into her mouth? Could she have… let him toy with her frail little gag reflex? Maybe she let him train her to take it all the way down her slutty little throat? She must have loved every inch that he force-fed into her little mouth, mustn’t she? Every moment of struggling, of gagging and choking… she gladly, enthusiastically endured it all, just to please him, while you were trapped alone in the house next to them both, stroking yourself in your desperation and trying so, so hard to tell yourself that you… respected her. That you only wanted her to be happy. That… You… Would… Never… am I right?

[Pause]

[Triumphant] My sweet, sweet boy, you have no idea how much I love that expression on your face. I can see your heart breaking into a thousand pieces for every little lie that I expose within you. I can se your spirit bend to my will a little more for every moan of ecstasy you recall from her sensual voice. Tell me you have never thought about taking revenge on her. Tell me you have never felt tempted to drag her out of that house when she was alone, and just take out every bit of your suffering and humiliation on her body. Tell me again that you don’t want to feel “entitled”.

[No response]

[Triumphant] That’s right, boy. I’ve left you speechless. And now… we have almost reached the end of our little walk. What do you think awaits us by the fire? Could it be someone teaching you a calming mantra about your pathetic, disgusting idea of “self-worth”? Or could it be…

[Optional footsteps fade out, and are replaced by the sound of a young woman, whimpering, unable to speak. Optional sound effect of burning fire. The young woman whimpers throughout these next lines of dialogue. She can either be played by yourself or someone else, depending on your choice]

[While the young woman whimpers. Content] See boy… I told you I would give you what you wish for. Don’t worry about her husband. I’ve made sure he dreams of singing birds and cherry blossoms all through the night. He’s not relevant here. Not anymore. Get closer to her. Look at her.

[Pause]

[Closer to the young woman, while she whimpers] Do you see the fear in her eyes, boy? Can you smell it on her? Isn’t she the finest little piece of prey anyone can catch? Look at her delicate limbs and her cute face. Don’t they look so inviting? So perfect for you to… abuse? You like her fear, don’t you? It turns you on, doesn’t it? It gives you a sense of control, huh? And I promise you… she will take it. She will take it all tonight. Whatever punishment you wish to give her for selling her dignity off to him like a cheap whore, when she could have chosen you. I see you looking at her body. Walk up to her and take her clothes off now.

[Pause]

[While the young woman whimpers intensely] No, not like that. Don’t loosen her clothes up gently. You can do so, so much better. Take your knife out. Good boy. Now cut them open. Start from the cleavage. [Optional sound effect of fabric getting cut] Cut her bra too, while you’re at it. Expose her for what she is: A little greedy cock teasing whore, who needs to be put in her place. Keep going. Good boy. See that? No panties. I told you she was a filthy, useless slut. You have let her little masquerade fool you for way, way to long. That’s it, cut everything loose from her body except the ropes. Good. Now throw her clothes into the fire. They only served to tempt and manipulate you anyway.

[Pause]

[While the young woman continues to whimper intensely] Now touch what is rightfully yours, boy. Yes, exactly like that. Do you feel how she recoils and shivers? Do you feel her body squirming with disgust? Take all of that in. It’s all part of the punishment. I can see you getting harder than you have allowed yourself to get for so, so long. That is good. She will need a stiff, throbbing and demanding cock to fully remind her what a useless disgusting whore she really is. I think it’s time for you to start for real now.

[Pause]

[While the young woman continues to whimper intensely] What? Kiss her mouth? You must be out of your mind. Need I remind you again of all the filthy things she must have done… with him? Is such a mouth good for kissing? No, I thought so. Now make her get down on her knees and show her what those slutty, sensual lips are good for.

[The young woman is forced down on her knees. The rope around her mouth is removed. Optional removal sound effect. She is forced to suck his cock. Improv Light blowjob sounds for a while]

[While blowjob sounds keep going in the background. Disappointed] You look almost apologetic. Tell the truth, boy. What do you actually feel when she desperately tries to turn her head the other way? Compassion? Do you just want to get down on your knees with her, hold her delicate body in your arms and beg her for forgiveness? [Laughing sadistically] Don’t fool yourself boy. Hold her head in place, just like that. Now thrust into her. Fuck her pretty, slutty little whore face. Make her gag on your cock. Choke her with it. Do it.

[Improv facefucking/gagging sounds for a while]

[While facefucking/gagging sounds keep going in the background] That’s it. Just take out all your frustration on her throat. Press her jaw against your balls and make her lick them. Own her mouth. Own her sensitive little throat. Make her cough up spit allover her tits, and watch it run down her stomach all the way to her sweet little cunt. Do you see the tears forming in her eyes? Do you see the panic and desperation? Do you see her trust for you break apart a little bit more every time you thrust into her? Play with her gag reflex, boy. Make her take it. You deserve this. She deserves this for betraying you. Don’t cum just yet, though. You still have a main course to get to. Force her down on all fours.

[Facefucking sounds stop. The young woman catches her breath and whimpers intensely]

[While the young woman whimpers. Sadistic] See the spit covering her cunt? Smear it onto her asshole as well. How many times have you fantasized about fucking this little slut and changing from one hole to the other, completely at your own whim? Make it a reality now. Push inside her. Make her take it all.

[He pushes inside the young woman. She whimpers and begs him to stop] Now punish her like you’ve always wanted, boy. Go from her asshole… to her cunt… and then back again… as much as you want… remember that you do this to make her pay. Remember that all you want is justice, and how are you supposed to get that without showing her what suffering really means? Do you remember how she once relied on you? How she told you her most intimate thoughts and confided in you? Do you recall how she invited you over to their house for dinner? How she cooked for you? How much she and her husband cared about you? Can you remember how many times she assured you that you would once meet someone, and that someone would be the happiest girl in the world? Do you recall how many times she held you and comforted you? Good. Now tear the final little bit of trust she has for you to shreds. Destroy the only friendship you’ve ever had. Cum inside her now. Fucking do it now!

[Improv the young woman begging him to stop until he cums inside her, and he finally pulls out]

[Long, very uncomfortable and disturbing pause]

[Calm, Full of restrained schadenfreude] Look at that. Do you see what you’ve done? Do you see the damage, the lifelong trauma? Can you feel her pain? Can you feel your own? I can feel it. I can see how the realizations are starting to hit you. She was your truest friend in this world, wasn’t she? And now, she will want nothing to do with you ever again. She will look at you with nothing but distain. She will detest you like a cockroach, and it’s all your fault. Look into the fire, boy. Look at it burning with watchful vengeance. Do you know what it feels like when a flame hits your naked skin? Do you think you can fathom the screams of pain and fear they can provoke? Do you think you know? Good. Cause let me tell you… you don’t. You don’t have the slightest idea… but you will. Sooner or later, you will. When this short life is over for you, I will be waiting. I will take you into them… and you will know pain like you never thought possible… for an eternity.

[Pause]

[Whispering, sarcastically] Now… have a nice evening… sir.

[Optional burning fire effects slowly fading away]


End file.
